


JNPR workout adventures

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/M, Groping, Gym Sex, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: Few quick and fun adventures about team JNPR and their smutty fun whenever they are trying to work out. It's no wonder they are always in shape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you enjoy this new work since these two prompts are related, I decided to make them into their own story! I hope you all enjoy this.

Jaune really should’ve known something was wrong whenever Nora decided to call him and ask him to stay behind after Pyrrah and Ren left for their workout. Whenever he gets alone with Nora, it seems the short girls always have some sort of plan with him. And this time, it is a very kinky one.

As Jaune is sitting by his bed, he hears the door to their joint bathroom opening, before Nora leaves it, a sexy smirk plastered on her face. Confidence and sexiness oozed out of her, something no one could ever fault her for. After all, when you can pull out the ‘Got Milk’ top and a tight exercise short as well as she does, you have all the right to feel confident about your appearance.

“So? What do you think?” Nora asks, as she turns around and shows off her fat ass, knowing that this always gets the best reactions out of Jaune. He always checks big tits, like Yang’s, but from her experience teasing him, he is way more of an ass man. “I bought this set yesterday! I hope it’s not too much~” she giggles, incredibly happy to see Jaune almost frozen… with what looks like is a thick and horny erection. He has his wants, and they are appearing.

“Alright, alright, I teased you enough…” she mutters, walking to the door, but as she is getting close to there… she feels Jaune behind her. It seems he has reached his limits after weeks of non-stop teasing from Nora. “J-Jaune?” She asks, feeling herself dripping a bit with horniness. She always wanted him to snap, but she didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly.

The horny knight doesn’t even give Nora a chance to speak anymore, as he pulls her back to her bed, bending her over it. He is silent, his heart is pounding in both excitement and a bit of a nervous streak. After all, he is being rough… but as he looks down to check on Nora on her bent over form, he just sees her fat ass, almost begging to be fucked, as Nora is shaking it from one side to the other almost without noticing it, and all doubt vanishes out of Jaune’s mind.

With a single motion, he pulls Nora’s shorts down, getting rewarded with the perfect image of her fat, round, jiggly ass. It’s better than any Jaune has ever seen in a porn video, that is for sure. He lifts one of his hands and, in a single stroke, hits her, loving both the powerful SMACK coming from her ass and the lustful moan that Nora makes. “You’re such a naughty girl…” Jaune speaks, like the porn he has watched and the erotic novels he has gotten from Blake while curious about what the hell she has been reading. “You deserve to be punished.” He reiterates, before using his other hand to hit her ass again. “You need to say you are sorry for teasing me for so long” he orders, before starting to spank her even harder.

Nora is in getting closer and closer to heaven, feeling his strong hands spanking him, leaving her pale ass with red and shiny markings with the shape of his hands. She is feeling a bit of pain, but the pure pleasure she is feeling is way bigger than any pain, the pain only working to leave her even hornier. So much so that only after two minutes of spanking, she starts moaning even louder and after another minute… her cunt starts gushing, as she squirts on her bed, orgasming from simply being spanked.

Jaune is shocked as she reaches an orgasm, as he was almost hypnotized by her ass, he didn’t even notice what he was doing until she started shouting and her cunt juices made the bed under her wetter. However, he soon starts smirking, rubbing her ass while he teases the little slut. “Mhm… it seems someone only wanted some discipline.” He chuckles while she calms down, feeling better after an orgasm… but Jaune’s the one who is now extra horny.

“Y-You’re still… hard…” Nora is recovering, but looking back, the bulge on Jaune’s exercise's pants is clear. She moves a bit to the side, checking a nearby drawer, pulling out a bottle of… lube! “I don’t have a condom here. You’ll have to do with my backside”

Jaune can feel the jolt of excitement rushing through his spine as he grabs that bottle, Nora doesn’t know, but Jaune is a huge anal lover. She is his first fuck, or she will be in a few moments, but anal has always been Jaune’s kink. He grabs the bottle and pulls his pants down, finally freeing his angry erection. He pulls the bottle over him and, like the porn videos, he covers his shaft with the lube, before putting some onto Nora’s ass and asshole too. He is paying extra attention to her hole, just covering it with lube, even using his fingers, noticing how… easy he can get inside of her.

“Come on, Jaune-boy! I always use my ass to masturbate. You can do it now!” Nora speaks up, Jaune deciding that she knows her own body better than he does. So, once more, just like the movies, he puts the bottle away, before he gets near her, holding her hips as he aims, rubbing his dick into her ass before he shoves himself as deep as he can, taking Nora’s breath away.

He stays still for a moment, feeling her tight grip onto his shaft, savouring the first hole he has ever gotten into. “Fuck… you are… so tight!” He says, not even knowing how to properly move inside such an amazing hole. “Well, you are just way too big! Not even my toys reach as deep as you do!” She says while biting her lower lip, she almost came with him only entering her. Jaune, however, feels even hornier, that is the kind of compliment that will make any guy crazy. He needs a few more moments to properly get a good grip, but once he does, he pulls back before shoving himself deep into her once more.

The sounds of the SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK of his cock fucking her asshole, his pelvis hitting her ass and her loud moans fill the room, as both parties get silent, just savouring each other in a lusty haze. Jaune loves how Nora’s ass jiggles as he fucks her, he adores her moans and screams, he has no shame into fucking her as hard as he can.

As for Nora, she adores how his cock reaches part of her asshole she has never touched, how his thrusts hit her again and again on her soft and aching ass, how his body towers over her small but thick one. Both of them can feel their orgasm getting closer, but Jaune’s the one who did something about it first.

“Nora… I’m almost there. You want it inside or ou-” he was interrupted with her thrusting back, almost drawing his orgasm at that instant. “You pull back from me I’ll break both of your legs and draw every single drop of your cum you’ll ever produce.”

With that threat, Jaune stops holding back. He bends over on top of her, grabbing her tits as he continues pounding her, before releasing his orgasm, groaning loudly as he fills her asshole, panting in a lusty haze.

The little valkyrie also reaches her second orgasm, bitting down onto her bed as she feels her tight anal passage being filled to its brim, with some cum even leaking out.

Both of them fall onto her bed, panting while coming down from their lusty gaze. They are all panting, but they start hearing Pyrrha and Ren coming back from their gym session. Nora and Jaune pull a Ruby, and quickly clean Nora’s room, Jaune wearing his clothing and Nora rushing to the bathroom turning on the shower.

Pyrrha and Ren walk into the room, saying Jaune laying down, and hearing Nora in the shower. “Oh, weren’t you coming to join us?” Pyrrha asks as Jaune looks up. “Eh… Nora decided to show me a new exercise routine. Sorry for not warning you guys~”


	2. Chapter 2

“So… where are the two of them?” Pyrrha asks while she stars lifting weights on the empty gym. Usually, she knows that people are always by the gym, but thanks to some bad experiences with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, they have the gym to themselves whenever they want to work out or do anything together.

“I… can’t say for sure.” Ren is lightly blushing, looking away from Pyrrha. From the looks of things, she wanted to use this gym workout session to maybe get a bit more intimate with Jaune, especially given how she is wearing makeup to this place, something Ren knows for a fact she usually doesn’t. Well, it’s not just the makeup, it’s her tight red top that is barely holding her tits together, and the fact that she is also wearing very tight shorts that do nothing to hide the fact she has a very clear Camel Toe. “They may be a bit busy, but… I’m sure they are coming soon. I heard Nora talking about a new set of clothing to wear today.” He comments as he is setting himself up for the treadmill

“Mhm… that is very strange…” Pyrrha says as she fixes her top a bit, pulling it a tad bit down not to expose herself. She can feel that this top may have been a mistake, she can barely keep up with any exercises without feeling this thing will either slip or pop thanks to her huge tits. And she can also notice that is affecting Ren, as he does his best not to ogle her too much. But… that is very hard, pun intended.

Things only get worse as she decides to try lifting some weights… as her fear does happen. The moment she lifts it, her tits do become freed up, just as Ren turned around to talk with her. The blush in her face is almost maddening, as she tries to hide… somehow. She is carrying those weights, after all, so she drops them, before covering herself, while Ren turns away. “I-I’m sorry…” Both of them speak at the same time… while Pyrrha notices something very… interesting. Ren is very clearly excited with her body. How can she tell? Well, because there is a very large bugle in his pelvic region. Something that gives her a pause.

“I-I’m sorry Pyrrha, I shouldn’t have… looked…” He speaks as she starts to walk towards him… still with her top down. She stands in front of the blushing men, as she bends over. “…I think I have been unknowingly teasing you for a while, haven’t I?” She speaks, with his head just nodding for a single moment, not wanting to speak before he embarrasses himself. “Mhm… that is… very rude of me. I’m sorry. I should’ve paid a bit more mind on how you feel.” She says, as she grabs him and pulls in towards one of the plastic chairs they have in the gym as a resting area, making him sit down there.

“Pyrrha? What are you doing?” Ren is… nervous. He knows Nora had no issues letting him watch and play and do much more with her body, but it’s because she’s Nora. He adores her, almost as much as she adores him, but he knows she is not an average girl. In his mind, Pyrrha is either setting up something to torture him, or worse. However, that is as far from Pyrrha’s mind as possible. All that she sees is that, in the effort to woo someone, she has been teasing and making another friend of hers get worried and worried, and, in her mind, more and more frustrated. She doesn’t want to do that, far from it. And she can admit that seeing such a huge erection does have a small part on what she is going to do. 

Once he is sitting down, Pyrrha… opens up his legs as she kneels, getting almost face to face with his bulge. Ren is rendered speechless, trying to verbalise something, be confusion, awe or shock, but he can’t. He can just look down as Pyrrha also pulls down his pants, freeing his cock. 

“I’ve been teasing you for a while, haven’t I, Ren?” She asks, as she moves herself a bit closer to him, her tits touching his warm dick, sending shivers through both of their spines. “I do like Jaune a lot, you know that everyone but him knows that. But… I’m not one to let something I did that makes someone else suffer a bit go by without me doing something about it.” She speaks, using her hands to push both of her tits together. “Just relax, alright? I’ll let you release all the frustrations I’ve been giving you.”

Ren may be a respectful guy. He would never take advantage of anyone. But at the same time, he is still is a guy, one with desires, lusts and wishes. And well… while he is nowhere near as bad as Pyrrha thinks he is, that doesn’t mean he is not going to enjoy what is going down. So, staying silent, he just lets her tits envelop his cock, or try to at least. He is a bit too long for that, his cock not thick, but has length like no other. 

Pyrrha, noticing that, decides to take her treatment of his dick up a notch. She is using her tits to play with his dick, but seeing his tip escape a bit, she decides to use her mouth to cover it, slowly licking the sensitive tip while the rest of the shaft feels the pure marshmallow heaven that her tits proportionate. He is softly moaning while she continues to tease him with her tits, giving him the titjob of a lifetime.

Before too long, he is groaning, bucking his hips onto the soft titflesh of Pyrrha his dick drooling some musky pre-cum onto her mouth, something she drinks with a lustful gusto. The fat tip of his cock is filling her mouth, and the veins of his shaft keep on pulsing with every heartbeat of his. Pyrrha, as he is getting more and more excited thanks to her first titjob, needs something more. She needs him… she needs him fucking her, right now. 

She pulls back, letting his cock throbbing while in contact with the cold air, as she walks a bit to grab an exercise mattress, laying it on the ground while she lays down, pulling her shorts down and opening up her legs, showing to Ren her wet and tight cunt, almost in a Yoga position. He is surprised, he knows she is very much into Jaune… but the past few days, Nora has been given a lot of attention to Jaune. And well… he feels like if someone is offering their pussy to him, he can’t say no to her. 

He gets on top of that whore, rubbing his long cock on her entrance, loving her soft shy moans as she is trying to get him to finally fuck her. She is almost begging, for him to seal the deal but Ren’s almost endless patience, for once, isn’t that long. He pushes forward, fitting his long dick inside of her cunt, moaning loudly with her as she screams. She was a virgin, but thanks to her current state, not even blood is drawn, she is way too excited for that.

He didn’t even ask about protection before shoving his throbbing cock inside of her cunt. He has no issues pounding her in that position, making her fat tits jiggle with every thrust he does. Her lifted leg and sideways body gives him the possibility of really fucking her insides, making her stretch up to fit his cock, making her feel every inch of his erection while he fucks her. 

“Oh yeah, Ren! Keep on fucking me, please! This is so gooooood!” Pyrrha shouts as she feels his dick ripping her apart, her lewd groans driving him to pound her even harder. He continues fucking her, feeling his balls hitting her cunt, her booty clapping as he fucks her, not minding the setting or this is being her first time. All he cares about is fucking her as good as possible. The rest is non-important.

“I’m… getting there, Pyrrha.” He says, not even thinking about pulling back. He is deep inside a cunt, there is no way that he is going to do anything but cum as deep as he can inside of her. “Yeah! Do it inside! Creampie me!” She begs, luckily it has been his intention since the start. Ren reaches his limit, fitting his entire dick as deep as it goes before feeling his balls pulsating, his orgasm being shot out of his cock. 

His cum floods her cunt, leaking out around his shaft even while he is inside her precious hole. He falls on top of her, panting lightly as they relax, with him even groping her tits a bit. They stand up, clean themselves as quickly as they can and walk back to their room.

There, Jaune’s laying down and Nora in the shower, with Pyrrha asking her crush why he hadn’t come, hearing something about him being busy with a new exercise routine. “Oh well…” She replies. “That is a shame! Ren showed me a few fun yoga positions! Maybe next time I can show you them, and he can show them to Nora!” She says while Ren is doing his best not to blush too much with the hidden meaning of that sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you enjoyed this work, please leave Kudos and review what you thought! Also, do check out my new Tumblr at https://carny-writings.tumblr.com/ if you want to request new stories, RP or just chat! Thank you, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
